supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Christine Moranis
Biography Christine Moranis (born March 6, 2009) appeared on an episode of Supernanny Fanon Season 8. The death of her father, Norman, took an extremely heavy toll on her and she took her grief and pain out on her mother, Willow. Becuase of her disrespectful behavior, she is sent to the Naughty Room. As a result, she is sent away to stay with her Aunt Marge temporarily. She was a boss in Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole, but not anymore, because Lois Kiejliches took her place. She later returned as a boss in Supernanny: The Theory of Time in Period 6. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Dr. Seuss-themed party with special guests the Cat-in-the-Hat and Thing 1 and Thing 2 *2nd Birthday-Care Bears-themed party *3rd Birthday-Dora the Explorer-themed party with special guests Dora and Diego *4th Birthday-Barbie-themed party *5th Birthday- *6th Birthday-Monster High-themed party *7th Birthday- *8th Birthday- *9th Birthday- *10th Birthday-Lolirock-themed party *11th Birthday- *12th Birthday- *13th Birthday- *14th Birthday- *15th Birthday- Fame Checker Descriptions Appearance She has brown hair in pigtails, fair skin and blue eyes. She wears a blue shirt, a pink skirt and Twinkle Toes shoes. Personality Family Tree *Father: Norman Moranis (deceased: 1977-2016) *Stepfather: Brian McAffee ( -) *Mother: Willow Moranis (1981-) *Brothers: Draco Moranis (2011-), Phoenix Moranis (2011-), Night Moranis (2012-), Talbot Moranis (2012-) *Sisters: Regan Moranis (2011-), Luna Moranis (2016-) *Husband: Carter Anderson *Father-in-Law: Frank Anderson *Mother-in-Law: Samantha Anderson *Sons: Grant Anderson, Corey Anderson *Brothers-in-Law: *Sisters-in-Law: *Aunts: Marge Wilson (1979-), Avril Wilson (1985-), Lacy Moranis (1981-), Trudy Moranis (1984-) *Uncles: Alberto Wilson (1983-) *Cousins: Robin Wilson *Grandmothers: June Wilson (née: Peltzer) (1955-), Moranis *Grandfathers: Ronald Wilson (1947-), Wilbur Moranis (1945-) *Stepgrandmother: McAffee ( -) *Stepgrandfather: McAffee ( -) Relationships *Talbot Moranis ~ she has a soft side for her little brother whom she loves and adores very much *Carter Anderson ~ her husband *Willow Moranis ~ ever since the death of her dad, their relationship has gone downhill and turned rather sour *Night Moranis *Luna Moranis *Phoenix Moranis *Norman Moranis ~ she misses her father very much Friends *Megan Craft - used to be Christine's best friend until Christine betrayed her by attacking her in Moranis Family Revisited. *Nancy Foster - she is Christine's new best friend *Whitney Fox - Another of Christine's former friends. Whitney decided to betray Christine by backstabbing her and become best friends with Megan. *Jennifer Lambert - Christine's other best friend. *Nayely Butler *Samantha Grace *Regina Houston *Maya Solo *Akeela Afolayan - a penpal from South Africa Trivia *Her full name is Christina Louise Moranis *Her favorite color is *Her favorite candy is *Her favorite food is macaroni and cheese *Her favorite store/brand is Justice *She loves to go shopping with her family *She is the witness of her father's tragic car accident *Her favorite cake flavor is lemon and raspberry swirl. *Christine's favorite TV show is Sonny with A Chance on Disney Channel. *She is a fan of the Monster High franchise *For Halloween 2016, she was dressed as Abbey Bominable from Monster High *Her favorite song is Let it Go by Demi Lovato. Future She goes to Yale University and obtains a degree in Philosophy. She is married to a fireman named Carter Anderson with two sons, Grant and Corey. In her father's memory, she is very active in educating the public about the dangers of drunk driving Category:Children Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Daughters Category:School-Age Children Category:People Category:Girls Category:Bosses Category:Captors Category:Amok Runners Category:People born in 2009 Category:People born in March Category:Children who got suspended from school Category:People from Massachusetts Category:Children from Massachusetts Category:Girls from Massachusetts Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA